The evolution of a titanic realm
by dragoncaller45
Summary: Gorgon. Goliath. Behemoth. Wraith. Kraken. The monsters who saved the Eldian race go by different names, but the aforementioned are how you know them. So just take a moment, and sit right there, and I'll tell you how a cute little family flipped the walls on their heads. OC!Reverse harem


**A/N: I Said I would be working on new stuff and I was telling the truth, so here it is. This is my Shingeki No Kyojin/Evolve Fanfic, i know i never mentioned evolve, but meh. Who REALLY cares, ne? Also, i have made the Monsters bigger...fuck you that's why and how, i made it that way. P. S. ULTRA-MEGA-SUPER-IMPORTANT! All credit behind most of the major ideals of this fic go to Drakefire!** **That beautiful bastard he is! FINAL THING! I already know the whole story of AOT, i know i'm about to butcher it, but i have a reason! I cannot tell that reason for now, but i have one! ALSO HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT I'M BACK**

' _Dying is not repaying a debt! That's not what he saved you for! Only weak men would die after someone spared their lives!'_

~Monkey D Luffy

He would _not_ escape. Not after all he had done, the people he murdered. For what? Experiments? How many more would die and be hurt, because of his damned curiosity?! No...no more. Nobody would feel that loss like she did, like her son, daughter, or her tribe. _Nobody_. Yeager was a dead-man-walking. Plain and simple.

 ***KABRAMM-CHHSSSSSSH***

' _Shit! Now?! Of all times!?'_

 ***2nd P.O.V.***

She couldn't be fighting now, she didn't have time to...waste? She _knew_ she had heard that tell-tale lightning strike of a shifter. So where di-? "THAT CHEAP ASS RAT BASTARD! HE HAD THEM _KICK IN THE WALLS?!"_ Any pretense of stealth was out the window now. She was in overdrive, rushing towards the wall, and scaling it with little-to-no effort, bar her determination to get over and plug the hole before anybody could die...from the titans anyway, she couldn't save the corpses now underneath the rubble. The best she could do with the hole was a large tangle of Acid Webs...but it would hold until her little girl could get there. ' _Damn, this is bad!'_ She thought. How was she gonna stop the shifters that made it in?! She couldn't...but she could hold off the rest! So she lept down with several web slings to the hole, right into the face of a 15 meter...said face she ripped off with a panicked bite, and then melted the rest of him with a veritable _wave_ of acid. After turning the Titan into a small pile of steaming green goo, the fired and spun hundreds of strands, turning the hole into a layer of twelve thick, acidic webs. She felt confident in it, and began climbing the wall again...only to freeze at the sound of a scream as an aberrant sprinted through all her webs, dragging both them and chunks of the wall through the city for several blocks before tripping and finally melting fully. "No...way..." The rest of the Titans came pouring into the city...more than she could hope to ever stop...but she'd damn well try! With a mighty roar she connected a web to the nape of a larger Titan, ripping it clean out as she flew towards the horde, her arms extending as she spun in a circle, shredding the bodies of six, killing them instantly. As the others looked to her, she spat a spiderling into the face of a 12, using it as a puppet when the spiderling dug its claws into the brain, sending it like a Mimic into the enemy, flailing madly, dropping three before the spiderling dropped dead, and she tore the 12's nape out with a stone shattering bite. She quickly flew along, slicing whipping and biting thirty more, and hours had passed, and many more were entering, but she and the humans with roses had kept them contained to 6 blocks...but 65 humans had been...eliminated, and more were following faster than she could save them.

Eventually one of them called a full retreat. For a moment she hesitated, before staring at the man, curiously. If the look in his eyes said anything, she conveyed that confusion quite well. "The scouts have arrived! They will handle this!" She didn't know who the scouts were, but she'd be damned before she gave in! So with another ear-shattering roar, she leapt back into the fray with a controlled yet chaotic combo of leaping, biting, and ripping.

"With all due respect sir, to hell with that! This thing is still fighting, and I will too!" A human shot past, slicing off the nape of a 15 meter that she hadn't noticed, she shot the short, sliver-headed female a thankful glance before jumping above an aberrants dive, not sparing it more than a swift blast of acid along the nape, before turning the rest of the wave toward the horde before her, melting two more. Three more humans joined the one who saved her, diving back into the fray with determined scream, dropping a titan each with their ambush, this was enough of a push for the rest to attack with renewed vigor, even the commander whom called a retreat. For another five minutes they fought, actually _pushing_ the never ending horde back until only one or two were able to enter the city at once, however most of the humans had gone back for gas, and another four had died.

"Sir!" A human with two swords instead of Roses said, as he landed beside the commander, staring at her in awe "T-The scouts are fighting the titans outside, and have reported the Titans to be down to only 100 left, but more are no doubt on the way, sir!" She paused at this, and took a bite to the throat, all the humans stared in horror...only to look confused when the titan backed off, screaming around it's shattered teeth. She flinched ' _Damn, that was the last of my armor…'_ She scuttled back, nodding to the soldiers as she sat in an almost human-like way. As she panted, they stared at her, before one wizened up.

"Its tired! I thought its stamina was infinite at this point...that doesn't matter, c'mon! This thing has saved and fought with us for hours on end! Someone get that thing a water barrel!"

"I'll go, i'm not going to be as useful in the fight…" The youngling with the sword emblem spoke.

"Round up a few of your fellows, and inform them of the situation, good luck and godspeed, trainee."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" The youngling shot off with a hiss, she refocused on the humans fighting those who pushed in, firing an occasional spiderling or web shot to distract the titans, and save the humans respectively. The small woman-she must learn these people's names-landed beside her head.

"Are you injured? Or just tired?" She asked, albeit shakily, and with clear hesitance.

" **Hungry.** " She responded without skipping a beat, before glancing about in confusion as all the humans had stopped and stared at her. " **What are you gawking at? Kill the titans you morons!"** they snapped out of their trance and several fighters dove back into the fray, the woman on her shoulder called out.

"G-Get me some food over h-here!" A Soldier jumped to the ground off of a shorter roof, slipping into the house, and stepping out after a minute or so with a mostly cooked pig under his arms, placing it before her, nodding in thanks, she picked the morsel up and ate it whole, sighing in relief as her skin glowed, and her armor returned, the miniscule snack holding off her hunger for a little while, but she was still tired, and was _just_ getting up when the titan whom was about to enter the edge of the hole, where the humans could fight it, collapsed, dead, with a short man-in a green cloak with a blue and white wing emblazoned on it-riding its corpse down. She stared at him, he stared at her...that was-

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Annnnnnnnnnd the moment was gone. "Look at the size of that thing! And it fought with you guys?! Erwin! You gotta let me study it~~!" She was suitably lost for a moment, before she burst out laughing, surprising everyone.

" **Ahahahahahaha, pfffft, that was hilarious! You sounded just like my grandpa then, ahahahahahaha!"** The newest woman-who wore glasses-freaked out

"AND IT CAN TALK?!"

" **Oh look, it's captain obvious."** The short man snorted in amusement, and the rest of the people ambling back into the walls on horses laughed outright alongside the humans she was fighting with. That joke was _not_ that funny. ' _They must be coping, and coming down from the adrenaline high.'_ " **Well, I do believe my work here is done."** They all stared at her in shock

"Y-You're not staying?!" The woman who landed on her exclaimed.

" **Unfortunately no, I cannot seal this hole, but my daughter can, I must go and fetch her promptly."** Another soldier with Blade symbols landed and shouted-

"An armoured titan has slammed through into wall Maria!"

"Shit, everyone! Retreat to Wall Rose!"

" **That son of a- fine, give me a minute."** She forced herself out of her true form as green strands covered her every inch, unwinding her Gorgonic form until she stood before them as a human, admittedly quite nude, and uncaring of the men's pervy stares, and Hanji's foaming mouth. "There, now am I a bit less intimidating?" She flicked a lock of her hair over her shoulder with grace, and a cheeky smirk.

"I"M IN LLOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE~~~~!" Christ that woman was very loud.


End file.
